Sunglasses
by AgentGabs
Summary: Beckett and her Sunglasses


Sunglasses

Living and working in Manhattan as a homicide detective never gave Kate Beckett much of a chance to wear sunglasses.

Though she kept a pair in her Crown Vic, a pair in her desk at the precinct, and a pair in her purse – when she carried a purse – she could never find an appropriate time to wear any of the pairs.

And lately, that issue was beginning to bother her.

Upon return from her impromptu trip to Los Angeles, she had gotten used to wearing her sunglasses. She liked the feel of the glasses perched on her nose, keeping the sun out of her eyes, and giving her a chance to almost hide behind them. And she was beginning to understand the appeal various TV detectives seem to have for the glasses.

Putting them on. Taking them off. It gave her a chance to pause whatever she was doing to give her a minute to quickly think things through.

Wearing them at crime scenes or during questioning outside of the precinct gave her the advantage that no one could see where her eyes were. No one could see if she was watching them or looking elsewhere.

And she was really liking the use her sunglasses specifically when she was stuck in traffic with the sun in her eyes.

In the years she had returned from Stanford, where she wore her sunglasses almost on a daily basis to living and working at all hours of the day and night, where she could not wear her glasses, Beckett was slowly returning to the habit of always having them on her face and on her person at all times.

Even Castle had picked up on Beckett's new fashion statement as he called it. He would often tease her about it, quoting a certain red headed detective from Miami when ever she would put them on.

But aside from the teasing, she had no problems with adopting the new look of having them perched on her head.

That was until one day, while chasing a suspect down a back ally that the glasses fell off her face as she turned a corner too fast. And instead of continuing on her chase, she actually stopped to pick them up and place them back on her head.

Quickly realizing what she had done, wasting those precious seconds to stop, creating a greater gap between her and her suspect, Beckett ripped the glasses from the top of her head, and threw them to the side and pushed herself harder to catch the suspect.

As she finally caught up with the man, she pushed the thought of her glasses lying back in that ally. As she placed the cuffs on his wrist and read him his rights, she completely forgot what she had actually done. And it wasn't until much later that evening as she was finishing up her arrest report that Castle brought up what he had seen that afternoon.

"So... what happened to the sunglasses?"

Beckett looked up from her paperwork. Not really wanting to explain to him what she had done, that she had placed greater importance on a pair of sunglasses over the capture of their suspect, that in those few seconds she actually forgot what she was doing and why she was doing it, she just looked at him and said "They got in my way."

As she turned back to her paper work, she didn't see Castle reach into his pocket and pull out the very same pair of sunglasses she had thrown aside.

Castle had a feeling that something happened to her and her glasses while in that ally, and as much as he wanted to push the subject, get the full story out of her, he felt that this topic of discussion was not going to be discussed between the two.

As he held the pair in his hand, he watched as she continued to fill out various forms, noting how every now and again how she would reach to touch near the top of her head, or by her ear, as if she could still feel her sunglasses perched atop, almost as if she was adjusting them. _Phantom Sunglasses?_ Castle thought to himself with a smile.

He had enjoyed Beckett's new look. The sunglasses brought out another side to Beckett, made her look a little bad ass while making her so much more sexy. By shielding her eyes, the glasses helped bring out her high check bones, and the gentle slope of her nose. Castle really did enjoy observing her when she wore them, never knowing if she was watching him back.

He didn't want to lose that. And though he knew that she would probably wear her sunglasses less, specially if they had to apprehend a suspect, he still wished for their appearance every now and again.

So, as the night moved on, Castled decided to call it a night.

Standing from his chair, he turned to Beckett and wished her a good evening, but not before stopping to stand directly behind her.

Beckett, suddenly aware of him behind her, sat up straighter in her chair. And almost as quickly as he stood leave, he placed her sunglasses atop of her head.

"Try to be more careful with these next time."

Feeling her favorite sunglasses back on her head she smiled. She didn't turn to acknowledge him, nor did she say anything in thanks, but she knew he knew she was grateful.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know where this came from. I don't really like it all that much (its kinda everywhere) but the idea came to me as my own sunglasses fell between my right foot and the gas pedal in my car this afternoon. I was trying to get them out of my purse during rush hour and I almost caused an accident in doing so.

Nothing happened though. I just ended up kicking them under the seat and just drove squinting until I got home.

I hope that never happened to Beckett, and I guess this kinda explains why we never see her with sunglasses cept for when she was in LA (and in Paris... oh wait that was Stana)

oh and don't worry, I'm not done with Undercover Kate, I plan on writing chapters to that fic for a long long time :)


End file.
